<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Sparta! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677344">This is Sparta!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), 엔하이픈 | Enhypen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jake bias still here and strong, No beta we die like men in the trenches, Will I ever stop name dropping Kei? I think the knife not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really Sparta. The boys just have a day off. Mischief happens. Ghost pranking takes the cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Also we need more Lee Heeseung &amp; Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki moments!, Gonna tag Yang Jungwon &amp; Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki because that friendship is precious, Honestly this is heavy OT7 frienship, You gotta squint to find the Hoonki in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Sparta!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : Nothing ahead makes sense! But isn't it grand?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Ni-Ki sleeps quite a bit these days. He's growing, okay? So it's fine. Nobody really says anything about it because every now and then, he'd wake up early enough to have breakfast with Jay and also, most of the time, Heeseung sleeps later than him. So there's usually two of them in the bedroom when Jay and Jungwon return from school. Today is no exception. Except, he's not fully asleep, nor awake, just peacefully resting in that headspace before actually waking up. He can hear the footsteps coming into the room and can easily tell that it's Sunghoon. He always come to tell Heeseung that food is ready. He also attempts to wake Heeseung several times throughout the morning, but really, all he gets in return is <em>'just five more minutes' that</em> easily stretch into thirty.</p><p>To lunch, or not to lunch? Ni-Ki sighs softly, shifting from laying on his back to moving to the side, eyes still shut. He has already missed breakfast after all and he kinda is, hungry. But leaving the comfortable warmth of his bed for the cold floor does not sound inviting whatsoever. Heeseung, however, takes the invitation and eventually gets out of bed. Instead of directly following Sunghoon to the kitchen though, he stops by Ni-Ki's bed, silent for a couple of seconds before he eventually chuckles. "Ya," He starts, gently booping their maknae's nose. "I can see your eyes moving under there. Wake up."</p><p>"You're barely awake, what are you talking about? You can't see anything with this little light." Ni-Ki mumbles back.</p><p>Heeseung laughs. "I can clearly hear your voice though. Come on, wake up. Let's get food."</p><p>Ni-Ki groans but eventually obeys, pushing aside a blanket that only really covered his feet and climbing out of bed. "Stop grinning."</p><p>"Why?" Heeseung asks. "Can't I just be happy to be sharing a meal with all my fellow Enhypen members?" He asks, wrapping an arm around Ni-Ki's shoulder. He won't let go, even if they have to walk through the door sideways. It's ridiculous. But Ni-Ki indulges, like he indulges most things with Heeseung. He's growing very indulgent with everyone these days, it's awful. But he doesn't hate it. He likes the proximity well enough. Probably more like a lot. Really, at this point, he'd rather it never stops.</p><p>They walk into the kitchen to hear Sunoo say: "Say that again, I dare you." to which Jake replies: "Isn't April the band with Chaeryeong?" with so much genuine innocence that he only gets an eye twitch in reply.</p><p>Sunoo sighs deeply. "No. Chaeryeong is from ITZY, another girl group. APRIL's members are Chaekyung, Chaewon, Naeun, Yena, Rachel and Jinsol."</p><p>"Oh, I know Na Eun." Jay says between two mouthfuls of food.</p><p>"Of course you do, we watched Extraordinary You together." Sunoo says and rolls his eyes.</p><p>Ni-Ki and Heeseung who'd silently settled side by side at the end of the table share a glance. Yeah, it's definitely quieter in bed. They still grin when the conversation continues, glad to be there all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p>          It's a day off. So they've decided to play games in that large but fairly empty living room of theirs. More space to dance really. And that's not a thought Ni-Ki expressed, it actually came from Jay who decided that impromptu popping sessions before going to sleep were going to be part of his weekend routine. Those really were more of isolation displays, but nobody was going to point that out. It was, fairly distracting just to watch Jay strut.</p><p>"Ni-Ki! Ni-Ki! Ni-Ki!" Sunoo excitedly calls, reaching out for their maknae who gives a small nod. Ni-Ki leaves his spot on the couch to squeeze himself on the leather armchair Sunoo is settled in.</p><p>Sunghoon and Jake exchange one glance, both raising their eyebrows and they're good to go, it's decided. They're teammates. The two meet halfway, sitting on the floor near the coffee table.</p><p>Jungwon who genuinely couldn't pick between Jay and Heeseung is glad he doesn't have to. Instead, he squeezes himself between his two hyungs, where Ni-Ki previously sat. "I guess it's the three of us." They just fondly look down at him. "Perfect." He says, as his hands move to scratch the back of their head. They both indulge, because well, it's Jungwon. He gets away with far too much.</p><p>"We are so gonna win this." Jake comments, shoving his hand in one of their shared snack bowls. The one with M&amp;M's.</p><p>"Please," Sunoo says and scoffs. "SunKi isn't popular for nothing."</p><p>Heeseung sighs. "Let's just," He reaches out to poke Sunghoon's cheek and gesture for him to hand him the flashcards. "let's begin." Sunghoon nods and hands their eldest the stack. "So, whose going first?"</p><p>"Rock paper scissors?" Jake offers.</p><p>"Fine." Jay says.</p><p>"Two hands?" Sunoo asks. The two others nod.</p><p>"Gawi, bawi, bo," Jake begins, leading him Sunoo and Jay to hold both hands. "eseo hana bbaegi il!"</p><p>"Ahhh!" Jay panics, randomly picking his left hand. Which is paper. Good thing for him, both of his two opponents have chosen rock. He wins.</p><p>Sunoo pouts for a second before focusing his gaze on Jake. "It's between you and I now, aussie boy."</p><p>"Bring it on Chameber 5." Jake replies, making Sunoo scoff, absolutely offended.</p><p>"Gawi, bawi, bo eseo hana bbaegi il!" Sunoo yells, as fast as he can. He ends up loosing. His scissors crushed by Jake's rock.</p><p>Ni-Ki gently pats his head. "There, there, it's okay. We're gonna win anyway."</p><p>Sunghoon makes grabby hands at Heeseung to retrieve the flashcards. "You guys are going first." Heeseung pouts a bit but relents, handing them over . "Alright, so we're asking questions about whom?"</p><p>"Jungwonie." Heeseung and Jay say at the same time.</p><p>"Alright." Sunghoon hums for a second before setting off a 30 seconds timer on his phone. "First question, what's your teammate's favorite food?"</p><p>"Pizza!" Heeseung says while Jay replies: "Chicken!" The two turn to their third member, certain to be right.</p><p>"Well," Jungwon chuckles. "Both are true."</p><p>Sunghoon nods and moves to the following card: "What sports does your teammate practice most heavily. Yeah, let's change that because we all dance. So what sports did your teammate  practice most heavily before becoming an idol."</p><p>"Oh! Judo!" Heeseung says.</p><p>"Ddaeng." Jungwon says. "But close."</p><p>"It's on the tip of my tongue.." Jay says, narrowing his eyes. "He said it when we met on I-Land, Sunghoon talked about ice skating,Youngbin about basketball and," he started to snap his fingers repeatedly. "Ahhhhhh."</p><p>"Karaté!" Heeseung valiantly tries.</p><p>"Ddaeng." Jungwon says. "T-t-"</p><p>"Ya!" Sunoo calls. "No cheating!"</p><p>"Taekwondo!" Jay finally recalls.</p><p>"Majayo!" Jungwon replies.</p><p>"YESSUH!" Jay declares, raising a fisted hand in victory.</p><p>"Yeah, you answered like two questions though." Sunghoon points out.</p><p>"Next one! Fast!" Heeseung says.</p><p>"Okay, which country does your teammate dream of visiting?" Sunghoon asks.</p><p>"Canada!" Heeseung replies. "Jungwonie wants to go to Canada to see the auroras!"</p><p>"True." Jungwon says, nodding a few times.</p><p>"If your teammate could have a superpower, which one would it be?" Sunghoon asked.</p><p>"What?" Jay asked. "How are we supposed to know that?" Sunghoon shrugs.</p><p>"Can I give a hint?" Jungwon asks.</p><p>"No hint!" Sunoo says. "That's fouls play! And even I know the answer!"</p><p>"Really?" Heeseung asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes. He wants the power to make everything he says come true." Sunoo replies.</p><p>Jungwon blinks. "True."</p><p>"Ah ah!" Sunoo says. "He's answered that question much during our T.M.Is for the BeLift Training Camp. I asked."</p><p>"Moving on to the next question then," Sunghoon says. "what is your—"</p><p>"Three," Jake starts. "two," He grabs his friend's phone. "One. It's over."</p><p>"That's three points." Sunghoon says.</p><p>"I wanna ask." Ni-Ki says, holding out his hands for the cards. "Who are we asking about first? Jake or Sunghoon hyung?"</p><p>The two share a glance, and shrug. "Whichever, we'll win anyway." They say, with frightening synchronicity.</p><p>"Sunghoon hyung it is." Ni-Ki replies. "Alright," He clears his throat and glances towards his teammate whose ready to set off the thirty seconds timer. Sunoo nods. And Ni-Ki starts off with: "What is your teammate's life motto?"</p><p>"He doesn't have one." Jake easily replies. To which Sunghoon nods.</p><p>"Okay, that was fast." Jay says.</p><p>"What's your teammate's ideal type of partner?" Came the next question.</p><p>"Me. Duh." Jake replied.</p><p>"Ddaeng." Sunghoon says, and Jake gasp in utter shock. Heeseung presses his head to Jungwon's shoulder as he starts to laugh, much like Sunoo who has his head thrown back as he cackles.</p><p>"Even I know that." Jay says.</p><p>"You would, seen how long we've known each other. There's a lot you should know. Starting with my birthday." Sunghoon recalls.</p><p>"Oh come on, I panicked during one V-Live!" Jay says.</p><p>"Hold on, is it like," Jake clears his throat, his eyes traveling from his teammate to their maknae for a couple of silent seconds.</p><p>Sunghoon narrows his eyes. "The attraction between a Venus Flytrap and your tongue is so strong huh?" He asks, making chopping motions with his index and middle finger.</p><p>"No, but I don't know!" Jake says. "I always thought you only had eyes for me." He replies, far too dramatically, bringing a hand to his heart. "It hurts bro." He taps his heart with the palm of his hand. "Right here."</p><p>"Is this a Jakehoon breakup?" Sunoo gleefully questions. "Should I start recording?"</p><p>"Ohmygosh, it's Irene from Red Velvet. Next." Jay frustratingly intervenes. "And they had the audacity to claim they'd win."</p><p>"It is Irene." Sunghoon agrees.</p><p>"Alright," Ni-Ki moves on to the next question: "What music genre does your teammate listen to when they're in a happy mood?"</p><p>"I used to think it was hip-hop, but maybe it's a lie. Maybe he secretely listens to Adele and cackles about all the hearts he's broken."</p><p>"He's right." Sunghoon says.</p><p>"About Adele?" Ni-Ki asks, brows creasing in confusion. Can anyone really cackle listening to Adele? Is it more of a maniacal laughter or? What are the practicalities here? Any rules? Do you laugh harder to Hello than you do to Set Fire to the Rain?</p><p>Sunghoon huffs, blowing strands of hair away from his face. "Not Adele. The hip-hop."</p><p>"Right, makes more sense." Ni-Ki replies. He might be just a little disappointed in the lack of spice to that reply though. "What is your teammate's Myer-Briggs personality type?"</p><p>"ISTJ." Jake replies, apparently over the betrayal now.</p><p>"Right." Sunghoon says.</p><p>"Okay," Ni-Ki nods. "What's your teammate's most charming physical trait according to themselves?"</p><p>"His dimples!" Jake yells trying to cover Sunoo's voice whose also yelling: "Kkeut!"</p><p>"I said it! His dimples!" Jake repeats.</p><p>"But the time was over!" Sunoo argues.</p><p>"No! I said it right before! Right?" He turns to the other team who shrugs. "Right?!" He repeats, turning to Ni-Ki.</p><p>The maknae bites his upper lip as both Jake and Sunoo's gaze fall on him. "Heeseung hyung?" He asks, turning to the eldest member.</p><p>"Oh I don't know." Heeseung says before popping some cheese puffs in his mouth. "I'm not deciding for you." He adds, shaking his head.</p><p>Ni-Ki pouts. "We..." He sighs. "I.. I'll give them the point." Sunoo glares at him. "But I'll make it up to you by acing the questions, I swear."</p><p>"We'll see that." Jay says, holding out his arms for the cards. Jake takes them from Ni-Ki and passes them over. "Alright, timer?" Jungwon nods, his phone already in the palm of his hand. "Let's go." Jay says. "How many selcas does your teammate's take on average in a day?"</p><p>"There's no way that's a real question." Ni-Ki says.</p><p>Jay pulls the cards to his chest, looking absolutely scandalized as he asks: "Are you doubting my game master ability right now?"</p><p>Ni-Ki determinedly huffs, blowing strands of hair away from his face. "You wanna play it like that? Kure." He speaks, narrowing his eyes behind his fringe. "On an average, I'd say 50 to 70."</p><p>Sunoo nods. "He's probably right. I never counted but I do take at least 50 selfies a day."</p><p>Jay nods. "I'll give you half a point due to a lack of precision."</p><p>Sunoo gasps. "Now it's on." Ni-Ki says, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"Okay." Jay grins. "If your teammate could collaborate with any artist, who would they pick?"</p><p>"IU." Ni-Ki replies. Sunoo nods.</p><p>"If your teammate discovered they actually were an alien that co—".</p><p>Heeseung snatches the cards away from Jay. "Jungwon is a bad influence on you." He simply says, shaking his head a little. He swipes the flashcards for a bit and settles on one: "What's your teammate's favorite ice cream flavor."</p><p>"Ugh, we all know that!" Sunghoon argues, throwing his head back.</p><p>"Mint choco or plain yogurt." Ni-Ki replies, grinning. Sunoo goes in for a high five as soon as their eyes meet.</p><p>"What is your teammate's bloodtype?" Heeseung asks.</p><p>"B." Ni-Ki replies, without an hesitation. Sunoo proudly nods.</p><p>"Did you guys revise for this or what?" Jay questions, disbelief coloring his words.</p><p>"What is your teammate's least fa–" "Time's over!" Jungwon announces.</p><p>"Okay. So that's four points for them." Jake says.</p><p>"Three and a half." Jungwon corrects. "Ni-Ki couldn't tell how many selcas Sunoo hyung takes in a day."</p><p>"That's a ridiculous question." Sunghoon points out. "So that's four points for them. Four points for us, and three points for you guys. Whose going next?"</p><p>"Heeseung hyung." Jay says. "We've known each other for four years, I've got this."</p><p>"He, in fact, did not, have this." Jake takes the occasion to comment, looking into the distance like a character breaking the fourth wall to narrate in an old show.Ni-Ki snorts.</p><p>"Just ask the questions." Jay says as Heeseung handed the cards to Jake.</p><p>"Alright," Jake clears his throat and checks with Sunghoon that the timer is ready before starting: "What is your teammate's favorite song?"</p><p>"Baek Yerin sunbaenim's Night Flight!" Jungwon replies right away.</p><p>"Ne." Heeseung agrees, grinning.</p><p>"What's the compliment your teammate likes to hear the most about themselves?" Jake asks.</p><p>"You're so cool." Jay replies. "He always has a smile that shows his upper teeth when people say that."</p><p>Heeseung lowers his head, a little embarrassed. But still quietly replies: "True." which makes several grin.</p><p>"What it is that your teammate cannot sleep without?" Is the next question.</p><p>"A pillow to hug." Jungwon says.</p><p>"Yeah, he likes it shaped like a sausage." Jay adds on. Heeseung nods.</p><p>"What is your teammate's bloodtype?" Jake asks.</p><p>"A!" Jay says, while Jungwon replies: "B!"</p><p>"It'd be so great if it was neither." Sunghoon points out.</p><p>"It's A." Heeseung says.</p><p>"What is the dish your teammate cooks best?" Comes the next question.</p><p>"Ramyuns!" Everybody but Heeseung says at the same time, making the eldest Enhypen member laugh.</p><p>"Alright," Jake doesn't really wait for confirmation on that one. "What's your teammate's favorite col—" "Kkeut." Sunghoon says.</p><p>Jungwon and Jay huff. "Hey, five points isn't bad." Heeseung says. "You guys did good." His hands travel to pat gis teammates' shoulders.</p><p>Jake hands over the flashcards to Sunoo before taking a handful of cheese puffs, shoving as many as he can in his mouth. Sunoo reads through a couple of cards before asking his Ni-Ki if the timer's good to go. The maknae nods and Sunoo starts: "If your teammate had to offer a gift to their best friend, what would it be?"</p><p>"A long handwritten letter." Sunghoon replies. "I expect at least three pages of waxing poetics about my beauty."</p><p>"True." Jake says with a small shrug.</p><p>"What is your teammate's favorite sport?" Sunoo asks, raising an eyebrow for the sheer taste of dramatics. He loves being the MC.</p><p>"Football." Sunghoon replies. (No, I will not say soccer, the rest of the world precises american football when they don't mean football. Stop trying to make soccer happen, america!) Jake nods a few times.</p><p>"Does your teammate prefer cola or sodas?" Sunoo goes on, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"Ahh." Sunghoon says, covering his eyes with a hand. "Your face is distracting!" He tells Sunoo. "Stop it!"</p><p>The male merely giggles. "I can't stop being cute, I was born this way." Jake throws a cheese puff at him.</p><p>"Soda." Sunghoon eventually says. "He prefers grape flavored soda."</p><p>"Right." Jake says. "Next question! Fast! And no eyebrows!"</p><p>"No eyebrows?" Sunoo gasps. "I'm not shaving them, they're perfect."</p><p>"Just ask the next question!" Sunghoon begs.</p><p>"No pressure though." Jungwon says. "There's no need to rush."</p><p>"Every time we play, I somehow forget that Jungwon plays dirty." Jake comments.</p><p>"Yeah, it's the dimples." Heeseung says. "Jungwonie absolutely is a dirty cheat who very much wants to win. He just looks innocent enough to get away with it." The second youngest merely offers his trademark pause, a  smile with his thumb and index right below his lips.</p><p>"Our leader looks so pretty though, I wanna forgive instantly." Jake says.</p><p>"Ohmygod, focus!" Sunghoon says before turning to a quiet Sunoo. "Ask the next question now!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I had stopped the timer." Ni-Ki says.</p><p>"What?! That's so unfair!" Jay calls.</p><p>"Ya! Whose team are you on now?" Sunoo asks. Ni-Ki shrugs and Sunoo narrows his eyes. "Fine, start again." The maknae obeys and Sunoo asks: "What kind of person does your teammate aspire to be in the future?"</p><p>Sunghoon blinks. How the hell would he know that? Who even already knows what kind of person they want to be in the future? Sighing, he decides to reply: "I think, and this is going to be very simplistic but, I think Jake wants to be a person who has a positive influence on others." He said and turned to his partner, who smiled at him. "You had a positive one on me."</p><p>"Awww." Jake coos, before wrapping his arms around Sunghoon, pressing his head to the other's shoulder in a side hug. "You inspired me too, a lot. Your dedication, your support, I'm so glad we met each other when we did."</p><p>Sunoo smiles a little too as he asks the next question: "What's your teammate's favorite color?"</p><p>"Black." Sunghoon replies.</p><p>"And?" Ni-Ki asks, raising both eyebrows.</p><p>"And?" Sunghoon turns to Jake. "There's an and? You have other favorite colors?!"</p><p>"Well, yes." Jake replies. "I thought you knew..."</p><p>"I think that's deliberate withholding of informations to make it harder for me to find you a christmas gift and I'm not liking this." Sunghoon comments, shaking his head.</p><p>"Kkeut!"  Ni-Ki calls. "Thirty seconds over."</p><p>"So that's 4 points and a half." Jungwon says. Sunoo hums along as he hands over the card to Jake.</p><p>"I already read those, does anybody wanna do it?" Jake asks. It might have a little something to do with his consumption of snacks but hey, if they don't ask, he won't tell.</p><p>"Gimme." Jungwon says. He'd the only one who hasn't held the flashcards yet. Jay reaches out into the bowl of M&amp;M's as Heeseung sets up his phone timer. "Ready?" Jungwon asks, obtaining a nod from his hyung before he starts:  "What's your teammate's size?"</p><p>"Five centimeters, to fit in my pocket." Jake says, before Sunoo can say anything.</p><p>To which the maknae replies: "Shut up."</p><p>"I don't know." Sunoo admits. "He grows up too fast! I'd say as tall as Sunghoon so around one meter eighty centimeters?"</p><p>"Yeah actually, nobody really knows that." Heeseung remarks. "We should have our sizes checked."</p><p>"Next question, please!" Sunoo begs.</p><p>"Alright," Jungwon says. "What's your teammate's hometown?"</p><p>"Okayama, Japan." Sunoo replies and goes for a high five with Ni-Ki without even sparing each other a glance. They miss each other's hand. But it's the intent that counts.</p><p>"What's the thing your teammate likes the most?" Jungwon reads.</p><p>"Oh please," Jay says. "Everyone, on three," They all nod. "One, two, three: Dancing." They all say at the same time, except for Ni-Ki who laughs in tiny, hiding the bottom of his face behind his hands.</p><p>"If your teammate could only eat a single dish for the rest of their live, what would it be?" Jungwon questions.</p><p>"Easy." Jake says before popping more cheese puffs in his mouth.</p><p>"Dumplings." Sunoo replies before going for another high five. More successful this time around.</p><p>"What is your teammate's least favorite thing to do?" Jungwon reads next.</p><p>"Waking up." Sunoo declares, making Ni-Ki vigorously nod.</p><p>"Whose the hyung your teammate is closest to?" Jungwon asks.</p><p>"Oh now you're trying to start something." Sunoo comments, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Am I?" Jungwon asks. "Do you doubt my reading abilities?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, why are you guys like that?" Heeseung inquires, taking the flashcards away from Jungwon. He shakes his head. "What's one of your teammate's happiest memory?"</p><p>"When he became a part of Enhypen?" Sunoo attempts.</p><p>"True." Ni-Ki says. "It counts."</p><p>"What's your teammate's favorite place to go?" Heeseung questions next.</p><p>"Aside from the practice studio!" Jungwon adds.</p><p>Sunoo grins. "Amusement parks. He loves amusement parks." Ni-Ki nods.</p><p>"You guys revised for this, admit it!" Jay says.</p><p>"Nope." Sunoo shakes his head. "We're just that good."</p><p>"Time's up!" Jungwon announces.</p><p>"That's six replies for them." Heeseung declares. "Congratulations, SunKi won." He says and throws the flashcards in the air, most falling atop of Sunghoon and Jake's head.</p><p>The two jump to their feet, literally springing out of their shared leather armchair to have a properly facing double high five. "SunKi supremacy!" Sunoo yells. "I told you all!"</p><p>"Not gonna lie, for a hot second I considered messing with you and getting them all wrong like I did during our V-Live." Ni-Ki admits. And narrowly misses the hand that comes to slap his arm.</p><p>"I knew you knew I wasn't the penguin!" Sunoo says, trying to slap his teammate's arm again, but Ni-Ki swerves once more. "I'll get you, eventually I'll get you."</p><p>Ni-Ki moves closer to a now standing Jake who holds out open arms for him. "I will not tolerate any harm coming to my son." Jake declares, wrapping his arms around the other.</p><p>"Why are you all like this?" Heeseung asks again, head falling forwards as he lets out a resigned sigh.</p><p>Jungwon drapes his arms over their hyung. "We love you."</p><p>"We're trying to keep your heart rate up so you're always burning some fat." Sunoo adds on. "You're welcome." A cheese puffs hits him between the eyes.</p><p>"What are we playing now?" Jake inquires. Then a grins slowly forms on his features as he adds: "Aside from games with Heeseung hyung's heart."</p><p>"You're so corny." Ni-Ki comments, turning to his side to look at Jake. The two are no longer hugging, but they're holding onto one another still, Ni-Ki's hand around Jake's waste as one of Jake's arms is draped around Ni-Ki's shoulders.</p><p>"You love my humor." Jake replies, turning to look into the other's eyes as well.</p><p>"No, I just happen to really like you so I let it slide." Ni-Ki replies, making Jake smile fondly at him.</p><p>"Ew, so much NiKe content that my Adidas are quaking." Jay comments.</p><p>"Do y'all just have dad humor?" Sunoo asks. "Is it what this is?"</p><p>"Monopoly?" Sunghoon offers, putting te conversation back on track.</p><p>"I'm not playing Monopoly with Jungwon hyung again." Ni-Ki says. "He cheats."</p><p>Jungwon gasps, offended. "I do not!"</p><p>"Nobody gets that rich legally." Sunoo points out.</p><p>"That's a solid point." Jay says, before taking a sip of cola. He would know.</p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p>          Ni-Ki and Sunghoon somehow end up loosing at the final game deciding whose supposed to clean up the dishes. Well, in Sunghoon's case he begged too much, too soon. So it's on him. But in Ni-Ki case, it's absolutely unfair and he's ready to argue about it until they all recognize it. Because nobody actually explained the rules to him, most of the time he was just going along the advices given by Sunoo, who, it turns out, was playing for himself. There's just no team in 'I don't want to do the dishes' but there's an 'I' and everybody else just is the opponent. Ni-Ki is planning to boot Sunoo out of his bed for the night as retaliation anyways. "We'll see whose the real loser." He grumbles, as he brings in the last plates in the kitchen.</p><p>"Clearly, that's me here." Sunghoon replies ashe reaches out for another plate in the sink to wash it.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's because you're too competitive." Ni-Ki says. "I got conned."</p><p>Sunghoon raises both eyebrows, unimpressed. "I'm fairly sure Jungwon told you not to listen to the advices."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's Jungwon." Ni-K replies.</p><p>Which, no, "Fair." Sunghoon admits. Jungwon is, a known cheater.</p><p>Heeseung steps in the kitchen to cackle at them, pointing fingers with far too much glee. Ni-Ki grabs said offending index, pouting. "Ya! Less frowning more cleaning!" The maknae tugs on said fingers at the words, eyes narrowing. "I..." The eldest sighs. "I'll help." He says, and Ni-Ki's lips slowly curl up. He releases Heeseung's finger. "That's what I would say if I had lost too." Heeseung gleefully adds, wiggling his eyebrows before retreating, walking backwards.</p><p>Ni-Ki scoffs and turns to Sunghoon. "Can you believe that?"</p><p>"Can you, not?" The other asks in return, brows creasing. Heeseung behaves like an evil maknae half of the time. The other half is dedicated to over worrying about everything and fussing about everyone.</p><p>"Fair." Ni-Ki nods.</p><p>"What are your even complaining about? I'm doing most of it. Your hands are dry." Sunghoon points out.</p><p>"Hey, I brought most of those plates here." Ni-Ki replies. "Also, I'm a baby."</p><p>"Everytime you willingly call yourself a baby, I see a part of your soul dying a little in your eyes." Sunghoon says and laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, I hate it." Ni-Ki admits. "But there are a couple of perks to reminding people that I'm the youngest every now and then."</p><p>"You're still on dishes duty." Sunghoon says. "Which, by the way," He rinses his hand. "I've done a solid two third of those. Your turn."</p><p>"Are you really that petty?" Ni-Ki inquires. Water is flicked at him as a reply. He pouts.</p><p>"Not working." Sunghoon says. "I am literally the least likely to every be moved by aegyo."</p><p>Ni-Ki sighs and just moves towards the sink. "Fine, fine. I guess I have to get my hands wet." He says. "Remember that you asked for it..."</p><p>Sunghoon raises an eyebrow as he dries his hand on a towel. Really, he should've seen it coming when water is directed it at him from applying well calibrated pressure on the tap. He runs a hand across his now wet face and huffs. "You have no idea what you just started, do you?"</p><p>"I'm just..." Ni-Ki shrugs. "Getting my hands wet. And coincidentally your face. With those little drops stains on your shirt, it looks like you worked harder. Even sweat for it. You're welcome." He offers a smile before turning back to the sink, to do the dishes.</p><p>Approximately twenty seconds later, there's some ice running down his back. He really thought Sunghoon just walked away. Shaking his sweater, the dance prodigy gets the ice out and spins on his feet to glare at his hyung. "You did not."</p><p>"Ah mian. I just wanted to make sure people knew you worked hard too, add that little extra sweat." Sunghoon replies. "You're welcome. He says and salutes before disappearing.</p><p>Ni-Ki exhales through an open mouth before turning back to the sink to finish the dishes. There's nothing better to plot revenge than a menial task that allows your mind to wander. Especially into the deep, dark territories of escalated retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p>          Ni-Ki has decided Jungwon shall be his body pillow for the time being. Which Jungwon didn't object too because he's extra nice. So currently, Ni-Ki's head is settled on Jungwon's lap and a hand absentmindedly thread through his hair as they watch Jake and Sunoo play Mario Kart. Which is mostly about dodging shells and pushing each other while they have a fierce competition for first place. Blue shells are, apparently, the stuff to end even the greatest friendship.</p><p>Eventually, Ni-Ki looks up to stare at Jungwon. And he realizes that his opinion evolved at some point. Sure, Jungwon is still very nice to admire from the periphery and an absolutely sweet company to have. But up close and personal, he is great. There's layer there. More depth than before. Jungwon is... He's well put together. In a way that reminds Ni-Ki a lot of Daniel. He misses Daniel. Jungwon too probably, they were very close, very alike. Jungwon blinks, sensing the staring and looks down, a cheeky smile gracing his features. Ni-Ki tentatively pokes at a dimple, earning himself a chuckle from their tiny leader. "What?" Jungwon asks.</p><p>"Nothing." Ni-Ki replies, shifting for his gaze to refocus on the tv. "You're pretty." He adds on, ignoring the slight tingling in the back of his neck at the admission. He's getting better at the voicing his thoughts part. He is. Kei would probably be very proud. And for what? There's a solid chance Ni-Ki has blushed more this year on its own than the rest of his albeit short, life. And he used to go around telling people he'd marry Dora the Explorer, which is a fact his mother liked to remind the whole family at every celebration held in their home.</p><p>Jungwon pats his head. "You're pretty too." He says, and he means it. You can tell because there's a fondness in his tone. Ni-Ki is certain that if he were to look up again, he'd find Jungwon gently smiling at him. He doesn't look up, he just privately smiles instead. Small victories can be quietly celebrated.</p><p>Heeseung returns, with Jay and Sunghoon. The 02' liners were attending school, he was working on some music. They carpooled on their way back. Heeseung looks exhausted but very happy as he plops on the couch next to Jungwon. He's either finished something or started a brand new piece that is completely occupying every corner of his brain right now. He's not going to share though. Unlike Jay or Jungwon who write some lyrics every now and then, and share with the rest of the group as they progress, Heeseung won't show anything until he's fully done. He's an overachieving perfectionist who believes he's only doing the bare minimum. Ni-Ki relates, to an extent. He probably doesn't have half of Heeseung's anxiety though. After all, he debuted 10 months after he started training.</p><p>"Are you happy?" Jungwon asks, a little quietly as he observes their eldest member. It might sound a little odd, asking so suddenly about happiness. But it's a check in that works between the two of them. Nobody is really sure what it means because Heeseung mostly answers in sounds but apparently their leader is able to decode that. So when Heeseung hums a little lowly, Jungwon's hand merely finds the back of his hair and gently runs in there.</p><p>Ni-Ki shifts again. He's moving to the ground to sneak a hug on Jake. For Sunoo. Whose apparently lost the last two rounds. Jake won't object though. Ni-Ki knows. So when he wraps his hands around the australian member's neck, Jake just huffs a little. "I know what you're doing." He says, as Ni-Ki's chin rest atop of his head. "It's unfair." He says, before willingly dropping the remote to protect it as Ni-Ki drags him backwards. "I'm still gonna win anyway." He warns as legs wrap around his middle. Impromptu affection from Ni-Ki is still rare unless you're Sunoo, so he'll take it with relative complaining and a lot of gratefulness. Jake is THAT great.</p><p>"You're not." Ni-Ki and Sunoo reply at the same time. And Jake just grins as hands cover his eyes. Siblings. The lot of them. Absolutely annoying.</p><p>Sunoo doesn't even finish the race first. He's too busy stealing glances at Jake and Ni-Ki, laughing along Heeseung and Jungwon. Poor Jake looks like a turtle stuck on its back, desperately flailing around to free himself.</p><p>
  <em>But ultimately, there's no looser to those games.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p>          Now there's a couple of things Ni-Ki has learnt from having a sister, amongst which, there's some really cool makeup that glows in the dark. And there's really nothing better than sporting an orange mustache that glows in the dark. But, for what he has in mind, white, will work best.</p><p>The next thing to do, is to convince all of his teammates, but Sunghoon to play along his prank. And most of them, are actually quite eager to get in on the ghost prank. Sunoo for the sake of it. Jay for revenge. Jake because he's easy to convince, even though there's a bit of guilt that shines in his eyes. Heeseung and Jungwon are straight up evil in their ways so they gleefully feed Ni-Ki ideas to take it to the next level. All in all, it's gonna be easy. It's all about careful setting up. Because Sunghoon remains a very analytical mind.</p><p>But by the time evening rolls in, it's all well prepared. They've even took turn rearranging their bathroom just a little bit every time someone would step in. They've also made sure that someone would always block Sunghoon's access to it until they were fully ready. This is bound to be a really cool prank. Jungwon made the final arrangements for it and left the bathroom feeling quite proud of himself.</p><p>They all settle in the living room and wait for it to happen. It approximately takes about 15 minutes until the light switch in the bathroom in turned off. They know because Ni-Ki's phone is carefully hidden in there. And so it starts.</p><p>
  <em>Now it's just a matter of acting well enough.</em>
</p><p>"Help me." Heeseung whispers softly against the microphone of Jay's phone. He's the best at voice intonations. "Jebal, butakhaeyo." He goes on, begging.</p><p>They only know it's working because Sunghoon hasn't walked out of the bathroom yet. So the help me written in fluorescent white makeup has been discovered. Great. Thanks to Sunoo they've found a way to make it stick, even if someone were to run their fingers against it.</p><p>"Ah ah." Sunghoon eventually says, walking out into the corridor. "You guys are so funny." It doesn't sound nearly half as assured as he would like.</p><p>It's Jake who asks: "What are you talking about?" The only one Sunghoon could potentially believe innocent.</p><p>Sunghoon steps into the living room and six pairs of confused gazes fall on him. "Funny prank, I don't buy it."</p><p>Sunoo blinks. Oh he's good, Ni-Ki notices, trying his best to control his own features. He ends up looking at the tv.</p><p>"What prank?" Jungwon asks, brows creasing.</p><p>"Now that you're out, I gotta pee." Jay announces, walking past Sunghoon. He's got work to do.</p><p>"The ghost prank in the bathroom?" Sunghoon says, eyes narrowing. "Jay wait!" He goes in after the blond, and there's nothing on the mirror anymore.</p><p>"What?" Jay asks. "You were in there for fifteen mins, can I pee in peace?"</p><p>"You didn't see anything?" Sunghoon asks, looking at the mirror with the light on. He even switches it off for a second, to check. And nothing.</p><p>"Are you... alright?" Jay asks, brows creasing. "You're freaking me out."</p><p>Sunghoon shakes his head. Sure, sure sure." He clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I dreamt it."</p><p>"Can I pee?" Jay reiterates.</p><p>"Right. Sure." Sunghoon walks out, Jay locks the door.</p><p>All of the members are hyper focused on tv when Sunghoon returns to the living room, a towel on his head and a slight frown remaining on his features. "I knew it's one of you."</p><p>"It probably is." Heeseung says. "What did we do this time though?"</p><p>"The ghost prank." Sunghoon repeats.</p><p>"That was you and Jake, we watched that I-Land episode yesterday." Sunoo replies.</p><p>"No, no, the one today." Sunghoon replies.</p><p>"What ghost prank?" Ni-Ki asks. And that is genuinely his best performance ever. He deserves an award for that alone. Sunghoon seems just a little taken aback.</p><p>
  <em>And it's time to take it up just a notch.</em>
</p><p>Jay walks out, plopping himself on the couch. And of course, Sunghoon rushes to the bathroom again.</p><p>Heeseung clears his throat. They all know the message has been replaced now by something just a little more ominous than help me. The switch goes off. And action. "There's only you, who can free me." The eldest quavered out. "You have to help me." Always keep it short and efficient.</p><p>Sunoo has to cover his mouth and nose to stop the laughter.</p><p>When Sunghoon returns to the living room, none of the other has moved a iota and they're all watching tv still, Sunoo and Ni-Ki huddled together, Heeseung's head on Jungwon's lap, Jake and Jay sitting next to one another. His eyes twitch. "Now come on, all of you." They all blink and turn to him. "Right now! Come on!" They all stand up, seemingly getting more and more confused as they follow him to the bathroom. "Don't tell me you can't see that!" He says, gesturing at the fluorescent white writing on the mirror.</p><p>The rest of them shared a worried glance before Heeseung steps forward, putting a hand on Sunghoon's shoulder. "It's pitch black in there, what are we supposed to see?" He asked, as gently as possible.</p><p>"THAT! THOSE WORDS!" Sunghoon half yells in frustration.</p><p>Jake bites his bottom lip, brows knitting together in worry. "What words?"</p><p>"THOSE WORDS! FREE ME PLEASE!" Sunghoon yells.</p><p>"Huh," Jungwon clears his throat. "The words written on the mirror right?" He asks, stepping into the bathroom. Sunghoon nods. "Okay..."</p><p>Jungwon whips out his phone and takes a picture before holding it out towards Sunghoon. It's pitch black. No words to see.</p><p>"Give me this!" Sunghoon grabs the phone and takes a picture himself. The result makes him stumble back. Instead of saying 'free me please' on the mirror, it's written 'You are the only one who can.' He takes another. Same result. Another. Another. Another. It finally returns to free me. "Ha!" He turns the phone towards the others.</p><p>"There's nothing to see." Sunoo quietly says. Now frowning, Sunghoon turns the phone back to himself, and yeah, it's pitch black again. He takes a stumbling step back.</p><p>Jake steps forwards, guilt threatening to make him spill it. He also, coincidentally blocks the way between Sunghoon and the mirror.</p><p>Ni-Ki supposes it's time to end the prank. Hastily wiping away the words written there, he uncaps a sharpie and haphazardly draws a ghost shape with the word 'boo!' next too it.</p><p>Jungwon switches the light back on.</p><p>The moment Sunghoon's eyes settle on the mirror, a scream leaves his mouth. That's probably the long 'Yaaaaaa' anyone's ever heard.</p><p>"You're welcome." Ni-Ki says once the cry has died down. And bows.</p><p>"This kid is genuinely scary." Jay admits.</p><p>"Even more when he teams up with Jungwon." Jake adds.</p><p>"Hey! The haunting voice was my idea!" Heeseung says.</p><p>"True. Okay. We have three evil masterminds." Jake recognizes. "I really just went along." He still gets the stinky eye for it. Pouting he distances himself from Sunghoon and his dangerous glare.</p><p>"It's crazy how much you can achieve with Airdrop, pre-taken pictures and a quirky little camera app." Jungwon says, grinning.</p><p>"For a hot second, I really thought there was a ghost. Congratulations." Sunghoon says.</p><p>"That's for literally icing me." Ni-Ki replies. "Revenge is an art."</p><p>"I'm so glad we are friends." Sunoo says, putting a hand on Ni-Ki's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm still mad at you too." The maknae replies. "You're sleeping in your bed tonight."</p><p>Sunghoon scoffs in disbelief as he watches the two bicker on their way back to the living room. "How does Sunoo get away with just being booted out and I get a remake of the Count of Monte Cristo?"</p><p>"Oh come on," Jay says, wrapping an arm around Sunghoon's neck. "it wasn't that bad. We told you right away. You let me be terrified for a week."</p><p>"That's on you for believing in ghosts." Sunghoon replies.</p><p>Jay unwraps his arm. "You deserved what you just got." He says, heading back towards the living room.</p><p>Sunghoon follows him, catching up to clasp his hands on the other's shoulders. "You know I love you right, I was about a minute away to ask you to perform your cute ritual dance to chase ghost away."</p><p>"You don't deserve me or my dance." Jay replies.</p><p>"No, I really don't." Sunghoon agrees. And Jay's hands cover his own. <em>This, is good.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of the answers to the questions are most likely accurate since I took them from the various TMI/profiles we got on the boys. So yay!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>